End of Our World
by Lidi999
Summary: For Clary, Jace, and their family and friends, time may be running out. So Jace ask one last special thing out of Clary, to marry him. One-Shot. Clace


End of Our World

By: Lidi999

Jace wrapped his arms tightly around Clary. "I love you," He whispered in her ear.  
Clary slid closer to him on the bed, "I love you too."  
Jace sighed and then looked into her eyes, "Hey if we are going to die in a couple of weeks-"  
"We aren't."  
"If! I said If. Then I think there is one thing we need to do."  
"What?"  
"Get married."  
Clary looked at Jace, shocked, "My mom would murder me and you and you know that."  
"You didn't say no," Jace laughed kissing her cheek softly.  
Clary blushed, "I-I don't know."  
"Clary we both can't live without each other. So it's just making it official." He ran his hand down her arm.  
"I know. And I love you too but-"  
"Clary the end of the world is happening right outside our door. I'm not sure how much longer we can just lay and enjoy times like this."  
Clary nodded, "I know. But what about my mom?"  
"She'll warm up the idea."  
Clary sighed, "You don't even have a ring to give me."  
"Oh, but I do."  
Jace reached for the necklace that slung around Clary's neck. He held it up in between them, the drifting in moon light caught the ring.  
"I hate you Jace Lightwood."  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
Clary buried her face against his chest, "Why do I love you so much?"  
"It's the hair," Jace said.  
"Mom's going to kill me for saying yes."  
Jace brushed his nose against her's, "I'll protect you."  
Clary smiled and kissed him, a spark going in between them.  
"Ah, that never gets old," Jace said.  
Clary just rolled her eyes.

LIDILIDI

And that's how a few weeks later Clary was standing in the mirror, looking at herself in a white wedding dress with a gold belt looped just above her waist.  
Jace and Clary debated a long while on what color Clary would wear and finally they decided that they were sick of almost dying Shadowhunters so why not be human?  
Jocelyn sigh, "I'm still not happy about this."  
Clary turned around, "Mom, the world is ending let me live out one last dream."  
"We killed Valentine. We can defeat his devil son."  
Clary didn't say anything but turned back around. She was literally having the smallest wedding ever with no party. It was her, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Alec, Jordan, Luke, Jocelyn, and Maryse.  
Magnus had been invited, but he had, in dumping Alec, sworn off ever seeing a Shadowhunter again.  
Izzy came into the room and looked at Clary, "You look like someone died."  
Clary sighed, "Mundanes use white for happiness and a clean new start."  
Izzy shrugged, "Okay. Everyone is here by the way. So your free to start when ever, but I would like this over before the world ends," she leaned over in the mirror to check her makeup.  
Clary shook her head, "The world's not going to end we are going to win. And I guess you can go out there and tell everyone we are ready."  
Isabelle spun once is her simple gold dress and walked out.  
A few seconds later the wedding march started up and Jocelyn came to Clary's side. "I just got married and here you go."  
Clary smiled, "I love you mom."  
"I love you too Clary."  
Together they stepped out into the small room. The eight people in the room were already standing and they watched as Clary and her mom headed down the aisle.  
Jace stood at the end and was beaming and as he made eye contact with Clary he winked.  
The aisle wasn't that long and Clary reached Jace quickly and her mother looped back to Luke.  
And then the service started, kept as short as possible kind of thing.  
"Until death do us part."  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Jace leaned over and kissed Clary and everyone clapped.  
When they pulled apart Jace smiled and looped his arm through Clary's and they started down the aisles together.

LIDILIDI

"That was-"  
"Lovely," Jace said cutting of Clary as they walked into the institution.  
Clary sighed, "I wore a wedding dress for like all of two minutes. What do I do with it now."  
"You can wear it to my funeral, just remove the gold belt or people will think you are glad I'm dead."  
Clary frowned, "You aren't going to die!"  
Jace pulled Clary into his arms and kissed her. "You don't know that," He whispered.  
Clary pulled out of his grip and started down the hall. "You are impossible Jace Lightwood."  
Jace followed after her as she opened her bedroom door. "You are impossible too Mrs. Lightwood."  
Clary dung her in closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater.  
Jace looked at her, "Eh wear the peach sweater."  
Clary sighed and tossed the first sweater back and grabbed the other one. "I'll be back."  
Jace fell back on her bed, "I'll be waiting."  
Clary walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. She came out and threw the wedding dress on top of Jace. "It's not my size sorry," Jace said sitting up.  
Clary rolled her eyes and pushed the wedding dress off, on to the floor. She then slid into the bed beside Jace.  
Jace nuzzled into her neck, "How'd I get so lucky?"  
Clary wrapped her arms around him and pulled closer to him, "Are you scared?" She whispered.  
"Of dying? No. Of watching you die. Terrified."  
Clary traced the scars on his arm, "I wish we were normal."  
Jace kissed her forehead, "I don't."  
Clary looked at him, "Why not?"  
"What's the fun in be normal? Would we have met if we were both normal? Also who doesn't love having to worry demons might crash your hot date with your girlfriend?"  
"Wife," Clary muttered as she pressed herself even closer into Jace.  
Jace wrapped his legs around her, creating a little bubble for Clary to be curled in. "Oh. You thought I was talking about you."  
Clary shook her head, "Jace."  
Jace pushed back her red hair, "Yes love?"  
Clary looked up at him, "I don't want to be without you."  
Jace took her hand, "I know, but if it comes to that, you will have to be brave for me."  
"But I'm not brave," Clary whispered.  
"You aren't? I'm pretty sure you asked an angel to bring me back to you. An angel who if he had felt like it could of made you disappear."  
"He had to obey me," Clary whispered.  
Jace shook his head and pressed his face into her neck. "I love you Clary. Before you came around I didn't know what to be."  
Clary looked down at there locked hands. "I love you too."  
When she looked back up, Jace was looking away. She reached up and brushed her hand across his face. It came back wet.  
Clary sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Jace's neck. "Jace."  
Jace looked at her.  
She leaned down and kissed his cheek, tasting his salty tears on her lips.  
He squeezed her hand. Then he lifted his head and kissed her. "I'm sorry I can't give you a happy ending."  
Clary shook her head, "But you have. You are the love of my life and I met Alec and Izzy because of you. I couldn't ask for more."  
"You could ask for a boyfriend, husband, who isn't so selfish. I'm selfish. I won't live in a world where Clary Fray isn't."  
Clary lowered herself and pressed her ear against his chest and shut her eyes. She listened as his heart thumped strong.  
His hand started to rub down her arm, "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
Clary opened her eyes, "Don't. Only one person is going to be sorry, Sebastian and Valentine was already sorry. Next all the demons who have had anything to do with this, including Lilith."

Jace brushed his face against Clary's face. "I love you so much. I love you. I love you, brave, brave, brave girl."

Clary sat up from leaning on his chest and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. We just got married today. We should be happy."

Jace laid back against the bed, pulling Clary with him. "You are right." He tighten his arms around her. He closed his eyes.

Clary held him tight too, "I love you," She said shutting her eyes.

"I love you too, I won't let anyone hurt you," Jace whispered.

Clary nuzzled into his arm and took a deep breath, "Good night Jace."

"Good night Clary," Jace whispered.

And together, wrapped in each others arms, they both fell asleep in a semi-peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: City of Heavenly Fire comes out in 43 days and I'll probably end up in a teary mess after it.**

** Nothing better happen to Clace, but hey if it goes my way Jace will marry Clary before the horrible war.**

** And then they won't die.**

** And they will have three kids.**

** Knowing Cassandra Clare though, some MAJOR character is going to die and I'm leaning towards Jace.**

** I hope you liked this one-shot.**


End file.
